In another World
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Maybe he wasn't meant to be her Chevalier. But the two of them were always meant to know one another. Venturing outside the Zoo one day, Saya meets an older man for the first and last time. But once isn't and is just enough. Sort of canon AU SayaHaji


**A/n: An idea I had inspired by Shawn Hlookoff's song She Could be you. I don't own Blood+.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

The man I was looking at was a beautiful man, the handsomest I had ever seen.

He was an older gentleman, in his fifties. His hair was graying and wavy, framing his ever-so-gently creased face. His back had a slight bend to it, but even with that he towered over me. He wore a simple white shirt tucked into black trousers with suspenders, a lucky flushed rose sat in his breast pocket. He carried a satchel and walking cane. His eyes shined and made my heart pound.

The air about him gave me a sense or comfort and radiated a feel of familiarity; it was like coming home after being lost in a storm. And something told me, that he seemed like a musician and was a quiet man that just enjoyed being with the ones he loved.

_Oh dear.... _He smiled at me.

I could only muse. That man must have been something in his younger days.

Vaguely, I could almost picture a newer looking reflection of him in his elderly place as I gazed up at him.

His back would have been straighter, hands strong, face and body not worn with age. His eyes, oh his eyes... They would have been the same beautiful foggy blue; and retain that wisdom and kindness he looked at me with. He would remain tall and thin, but his shoulders would be squarer and his smoothed gentle and symmetrical features would just about make me faint.

"I - I... My name is Saya." Finally, I stammered out.

His soft smile grew a bit, crinkling his eyes.

I watched him ponder for a moment. He stroked his smooth chin and long lashes lidded his eyes.

"Saya..." He repeated in a slightly rough deep voice, husky from time. "Interesting..."

"A-and y-your name?" I asked.

The right corner of his mouth slanted so his grin was sideways, he offered a palm-up hand,

"Call me Haji. And forgive me, it's not a name as nice as yours."

In his palm I slid my hand and his long fingers curled around it, sending shivers through me. Lightly, I was pulled to my feet and we were standing together.

Quickly he slipped in something about he and I walking in the same direction as we made a brief animated conversation about our names.

From there we walked and talked together. About, I don't recall or care. But, I remember and always will recall how he made me laugh and blush. And when he bent close and whispered in my ear, telling me his nomadic life and secrets he could never tell anyone else.

We talked and walked for hours upon hours, sharing our stories.

I'll never forget the way he listened to me -as if he honestly was interested- the way my hand fit his perfectly, or how I felt like we had been together forever. It all felt like a dream I would give anything to be real, for the first time in my life I felt like I had someone that cared for me. And by the way he talked, it was like he felt the same way.

But my dream came down in an instance when we had passed the Zoo's entrance the eighth time, and the Sun was no longer bright and kissing the sky. When we both knew our perfect day had to come to an end.

My new and only friend turned to me before he strode on his way, and he said with a hand firmly holding mine and another sadly brushing my cheek:

"I am glad I met you Saya."

My heart screamed for him to stay with me, forever and ever. I took his large hands in mine and gave the stranger, who knew me better than my own family, a long memorizing stare.

I threw my arms around his shoulders and whispered to him:

"Kiss me. Just once."

And Haji looked down at me for eternity. Most likely contemplating the proper rules of society both of us, surely, had grown up upon. Wondering if there was an exception this one time, when someone older could show affection to someone seemly much younger. I really didn't care at that moment what the Hell he was thinking, I just wanted him to kiss me.

"... As you wish."

My eyes stayed open as he bent his lips down on my anticipating mouth.

Quickly and lovingly, our kiss was like one of a boy and his long time sweetheart. Nothing wrong, completely natural. His hands cupping my deeply blushing face - to steady me and to have the escape route of pushing me away if I wanted more... which I did - and my fingers woven in his hair.

The kiss was perfect. My first and I will make sure it will be my last.

"Good bye Saya." He crooned with sorrow as he slipped the rose from his pocket, into my hands while his cool lips pressed my forehead in one last departing peck. "I am blessed to have met you."

He, that perfectly familiar stranger limped down the road, never turned back as I watched him from my frozen place outside the high gates. He disappeared around the bend, with a piece of my heart and the memory of a day I could relive forever.

And that night, as I listened at my sister Diva's door while she sang her heart out, I silently cried over my decaying rose and the mortal first love I had met.

Thinking, I was sure of the same thing I would think about through the years of strife, violence and war ahead.

_If there is another world, another time... I know it is _you _that I will love..._

* * *

**A/n: Good? Bad? Creepy? Let me know please. No flames**.


End file.
